The missing Piece
by thefacadeoflosingreality
Summary: "I cant do this alone Korra!" "I'm sorry I'm just not ready" Korra said as she stormed out of the room. That night is the first night Asami cried her self to sleep since her mom died. Futa Korrasami. Rated M for later chapters
1. Republic Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra

Okay so for this story I had to make a FutaKorrasami which basically means Korra's going to have a penis. (Only way I could make the story work because I like the idea and the paring so much.)Yeah, If you don't like that then just don't read past this line because you will be wasting your time. Alright let's start.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I can't do this Sami! I'm not ready we're both young! I can't have a baby, I just can't!

"But Korra I can't do this alone, please!"Asami pleaded but Korra wasn't trying to hear none of it. She tried to grab Korra's hand but she pulled away.

I'm sorry, but I can't." And with that Korra stormed out leaving a pregnant Asami crying in her bedroom. That night was the first night Asami cried herself asleep since her mom died.

This was ten years ago…

10 years later

Asami jolted awake to a kid jumping on top of her, laughing and smiling."Mommy, Mommy its today, it's today!" The child said so eagerly, Asami was so confused and dazed to register to what day Kato (Her ten year old son) was yelling about as her brained just cataloged it as Saturday.

"Kato sweetie stop." Asami said while quieting him down and with a bounce he plopped down."Okay sweetie what day are we talking about again?"

"The festival mommy!" he said starting to bounce again while sitting down. Realization hit her face as she smiled remembering the times she use to go as a kid. Her eyes looked around the giddy boy and latched on to something, well a person to be exact. It was Kato's twin brother Dakota, he stood there quietly. Unlike Kato he was quiet , a little impulsive from time to time, and nonchalant. And as for Kato he was loud, quite impulsive and hard headed.

"Kota," she smiled "Ready for the festival?" He shrugged his shoulders and left. She shook her head not knowing what to do with him. She turned to a still smiling Kato, "Want some breakfast!" She said hopping out of bed.

"Yesss!"He stood up and jumped down.

'Alright go brush your teeth and put your clothes on!" She said keeping the excitement up. He ran out of the room and in to the bathroom. She put on her slippers and walked out into the hallway and past Dakota's room where she saw him changing, "Want breakfast?" She asked coming in . He turned to her with those God forsaken blue eyes that reminded her so much of Korra.

"Yes ma'am."He started to put on his shoes and she walked over to sit on his bed.

"So…Kota what's going on buddy?" She asked as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing much." He said while looking ahead.

"You sure?" she asked trying to get something out of him a smile ,an answer , a burp anything!

"Yeah." He said turning his blue eyes on her, she gave a small smile.

"Guess what." She said while crossing her legs. "You get to pick breakfast, whatcha want?"She said getting up.

"Smiley face waffles and bacon." He said smiling a little, of course it was forced but Asami could have cared less, she getting him to smile was enough. She left and went to Kato's room and peeped in.

"Smiley face waffles and bacon bud."

"Okay."He smiled as he looked up from tying his shoes. She left and went into the kitchen and took out all the necessities the needed and started. She started dancing and humming along to a song her mom use to sing when she was a little girl.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Korraaaa!"Rung out through the office building, the voice was filled with excitement and news.

'What Bo?" she said a little irritated , he came in her office with a bag of breakfast and coffee in hand. He sat down on the opposite side of the desk from where she was.

'We are taking a road trip me, you, and Mako!" She looked up to see a goofy grin edging across his face. She smiled and looked back down at her paper work,

'Where to Bo, and how sure are you that Mako even wants to go?" She said while looking down at her papers

"To Republic City and he is the one who set this up."She looked up when he said Republic City, she hadn't been there in 8 years.

"Why Republic City?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Because Korra we haven't been there in like 10 years and it's the annual Republic City festival and you missed it the last time me and Mako went."

"it been eight not ten Bo, and so what about the festival all it does is bring back bad memories.' She said getting up and walking to her filing cabinet.

"So you call meeting Asami there a bad memory?" She really couldn't answer that.

"Doesn't matter Bo I'm still not going." She said turning around.

"C'mon Korra come with its gonna be fun, and she probably doesn't even live there anymore." A voice said chipping in behind her.

"Mako it's the memories that make me not wanna go back there." She walked back over to her desk to get her satchel

"Well think of the good ones. Korra I remember you use to be so in love with Asami we use to have to duck tape our hands to our ears." He said smiling, Bolin had laughed at this and Korra smiled a little too.

"And you kinda sorta have to go anyway."Bolin added.

"And why would that be?" Korra asked confused.

"Because the grand opening of our new head quarters is gonna be in Republic City."

"Ahh shit are you serious? Man I thought it was next week."

"Nope it's this Monday." Then he added "And since you're the head owner and we're the co-owners you pretty much have to be the only one there. But we're going for moral support."

"Yeah right you only wanna go to the festival." Korra said shaking her head.

"Oh my gosh…Korra," Bolin crossed his hands over his heart in mock, "You know me so well." He said while bringing his hand to his eye to wipe away a fake tear.

"Shut the fuck up." She muttered, Mako let out a small laugh.

"So when do we leave?" Korra asked while she turned her computer off.

"In a half hour."Bolin said nonchalantly. Korra's eyes bugged out her head.

"The fuck Bo, it already takes me like 15 minutes to drive to my apartment. You couldn't have told me this yesterday?!" She threw her hands up to emphasize how hard she wanted to hit him.

"We already got that covered." Mako said coming up to rest a hand on her shoulder as if to calm her down. She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

Bolin took the conversation over form here, "Well we went to your apartment building and just asked your door man to let us up. He said he'd seen us enough times to trust we weren't going to steal anything, so after that we went up and found you extra key and we called your mom and asked her what all things girls need to bring on a three day vacation. We have all the things you need and even things we didn't know existed."

"My mind will and always will be permanently scared." Mako said with a face of pure torture.

"You know half the things she said doesn't apply to me right?"

"Yeah we know so we just got you some boxers, bra's , some t-shirts and pants and hygiene necessities." Mako said coming back to the conversation

"Okay thanks." She said getting her work stuff.

"We can leave now if you want." Bolin added

"Yeah it would be better now because it's a three hour drive and when we get there the festival will just be opening ."

"Well what time is it?" Korra asked.

"Its eight now and it starts at eleven so we will be there a little after it starts and everything's packed in the trunk so were ready when you are." Mako said as he exited the office. Korra trailed after them slowly, fretting on the ride to Republic city. They exited the office building and hopped in the car and off they were.

Legend of Korra.

"Foods ready!" Asami yelled from the kitchen as she set the plates on the island in front of the three bar stools. Kato came running in with Dakota trailing behind . They both hopped up on the seats and Kato dove in. Asami cleared her throat and Kato popped out a "I'm Sorry." Before saying his grace. When they finished the dove right in. Kato was the first to start the conversation,

"Mom me and Kota were wondering since the festival is down the street where we live is it okay if we go by ourselves?"

"I didn't agree to any of this." Dakota said blandly.

_"__Hmm they're ten now so maybe_." She thought about it" Tell you what ill drive you there and let you spend the day there." Kato grinned at this and Dakota looked up and just nodded."Alrighty then you two finish up and I'll grab my keys and ill drop you to off. Now I can get some beauty sleep." She joked.

"Mommy you're already pretty." Kato said.

"Aww well thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek. Dakota just rolled his eyes and emptied his plate into the sink. Kato finished a few minutes later and did the same. Asami got up and grabbed her keys and they all filed out of the door. It took all of ten minutes for Asami to get there. She parked in front of the entrance and they climbed out.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to wait a little longer it looks like they're still setting up?" Asami said through her car window.

"That's the best part mom we get to see everything before its setup!"

"Well alright." He ran off to the entrance and looked back.

"C'mon 'Kota!" He yelled. Dakota looked over his shoulder and turned back to his mom. She reached for some money she had in her purse and handed it to him.

"Here its sixty dollars spend it for food and games and watch out of your brother please."

"Okay." He took the money and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He turned and walked away to catch up with his brother at the entrance, she watched until she couldn't see them anymore and drove off and headed back home.

Legend of Korra.

"Yes! We have officially reached city limits only an hour left!" Bolin hit the dashboard and Mako laughed and shook his head while keeping his eyes on the road. He glanced up at the rearview mirror and looked a Korra, her face a had panic written all over it. Bolin saw Mako and looked back. "Korra, stop fretting she's probably long gone by now." Bolin said with a comforting smile.

"Bo… It's not that simple I got her pregnant and left her before the baby was even born. I don't even know if it was a boy or a girl." Korra put head down and slumped her shoulders.

"Korra it's not your fault." He rested his hand on her knee.

"Yeah it is Bo, when you told me that she got an abortion I didn't know what to do I wanted to go back, but, it was too late." She moved her knee from under his hand and looked out the window, cobalt eyes reflecting pain and anger.

Mako and Bolin looked at each other. "Korra what's the worst that can happen?" Mako asked.

"The worst is that if I see her I would know that after 8 years I still love her more than life and when she sees me all she will see is hatred or pain." She kept looking out the window.

"Korra, Asami wont hate you, she might be over you but that's it. She loved your more than anything, she would never hate you." Bolin said sincerely

"You sure Bolin?" She said turning back to Bolin, he gave his big infectious smile and through in a "Hell yeah!" to show he meant it.

45 minutes later Mako turned down the radio," Okay guys so the hotel is 15 minutes away from where we are and the festival is about 5 from the hotel. So you wanna hit the hotel or the festival?"

"I kinda wanted to go to the hot-"

"The festival!" Bolin shouted cutting Korra off.

"Well alright!" Mako said while smiling, Korra shifted in the back, trying to calm down. 20 minutes passed and the pulled up to the festival grounds, they parked near the front."It is 11:25 and we have officially made it to the Republic Festival, what do you wanna do first Korra? Mako asked. A few moments passed by.

"Uh Korra?" Bolin said looking at Korra. She looked up confused obviously daydreaming.

"Yeah Bo what's up?" She said staring at the both of them.

"Mako asked what are you gonna do first?" She looked surprise as if just realizing that they were there.

"Oh oh, um maybe just walk around and get some seal jerky. I dunno." She took her seatbelt off and got out the car and stretched closing the door and resting on it.

" Bo when are you gonna tell her?"

"I simply do not know what you mean my dear brother." Bolin said lifting his head and turned away to hide his guilty face.

"oh to hell you do. You need to tell her Asami didn't get an abortion." Mako said exasperated.

"I will, I will." Bo said putting his hands up in defense.

"When?! After she kills you and we're all gathered around your funeral?"

"Sheesh, Mako chill chill, I'll tell her after the meeting Monday." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Aight Bo, but either way we're still gonna be gathered around your funeral sooner or later." He said before getting out of the car. Bolin followed suit but instead jumping out of the car.

"You guys ready!" He said with a childish grin on his face.

"Yeah Bo." Korra and Mako said in union. Then they were off into the mass of the crowd.

Legend of Korra

"Ohh Kota, Kota! Let's go look at the animal show!" Kato ran into the crowd of cooing people. Dakota walked into the crowd where his brother disappeared and found him at the head of the crowd. Kato looked over and smiled. "Look Kota!" He said pointing at the Fire ferret who was doing tricks: walking on his front paws, jumping through the little hoop, and doing back flips on his little platform. Dakota was really interested in the furry creature .

"Pretty cool." He thought he had never had a pet before. A few moments passed, "Kato c'mon I'm hung-" he stopped mid-sentence when he looked and saw that his brother was gone. "Kato?" he called as he walked outta the crowd. He Cupped his hands around his mouth and called out again a little louder. He called a few more times not knowing what to do. He started to sweat and breathing hard. Not knowing what to do he called a few more times with every speeding breath was another pour of sweat. "Why am I sweating" He thought. He touched his forehead but no sweat other than the light coat of sweat but it came from the heat of the sun. So why did he feel like he was sweating so much? He started panicking more, he started to picture his brother somewhere dead or even kidnapped! Why was his brain coming up with these awful images? He was searching for 20 minutes straight, he didn't know what to do. Only thing he could do was run home as fast as he could, he had to tell his mom.

Legend of Korra

*Sniff Sniff* Kato was standing in front of the fire ferret show when a familiar sent hit his nose. _"Seal jerky!" _His greenish blue eyes lit up and he ran off. Luckily before they left home he grabbed 10$ outta of his piggy bank. When he finally found the direct trail of the robust smell it led him to a stand with a big sign with big letter spelling out _" GET YOUR SEAL JERKY HERE! 2 PACKS FOR 10$" _Kato to the money from his pocket pulling out a five from his collection and stashed it back in his pocket. He handed the man five dollars, "Here you are sir." He said in his premature voice. The old man smiled and handed him his freshly cooked jerky

"Here you are lad." He said

"Thank you sir." He said smiling

"Any time kid." And with that he disappeared around the side of the stand. Kato walked back gnawing on a piece of jerky to where most of the crowd had dispersed from the ferret show. He went to the spot where he left Dakota. When he didn't see him he started to call out.

"Dakota! Kota! Kota where are you?" He looked around frantically, he walked one direction and called and did the same in the other. After 5 minutes he sat down on the nearest bench and started crying.

Legend of Korra

"Hey Korra me and Bo are gonna go this way to see the ferret show. Bo said that theymight be selling it for a good price. Mako said

"Alright I think I'm going to check out the water tribe stand if it's still here."

"Okay" Mako replied.

"Ohhh Pabu I'm coming for you!" Bolin said enthusiastically and with that he ran off with Mako trailing behind him shaking his head. As they went in different directions Korra could smell the savory scent of seal jerky get stronger and stronger in her direction till she saw the sales man. Her eyes lit up for the first time that day.

"Hey Tullik, long time no see." She said greeting an old friend

"Aye Korra it's been like 10 years! What's been up? He said hugging her

Nothing much Mako, Bolin and I started a clothing company and the new HQ is here." She said smiling.

"Wow ain't that something right there. What happened to that beautiful girl you had eyes for?" he asked

Korra awkwardly rubbed her neck "Um things got complicated." There was an awkward silence it broke when Tullik started to speak,

"So I'm assuming that you didn't come here for conversation?" He smiled lightly

"Yeah I smelled the seal meat."

"Right in time too I just cooked a new batch, how many packs do you want?"

"Just one please." He turned to get the jerky and handed it to Korra. She was about to leave when he said something else

"Korra you don't happen to have a kid do you?"

Soooooo I'm ending it right here for chapter 1, this was original mean to be posted in March but half got deleted so actually chapter 1 was wayyyy longer than this. Feed back and reviews please. An also I have no beta so errors might be seen so just review about them and ill fix them. Thanks

P.S im redoing The day I Met You, it wasn't going the way I thought so yeah.

P.P.S I think I made Kato and Dakota have some characteristics of Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin


	2. Kids

Title: Kids

Disclaimer: I have no owning other than the children.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_You don't happen to have a kid do you." _

"Uh no why?" Korra asked confused.

"Well because I saw a young boy earlier that stopped here, he had your same skin color and sounded like you when you were younger." She gave a confused look and shook her head.

"Nahhh I don't know a kid."

"Well alright, good to see you again." She waved goodbye and walked away. She walked around seeing the many different stands of food, masks, fake jewelry, and cheating games. While looking at the many attractions someone bumped into her making her drop her piece of jerky she was eating "Are you fucking kidding me." She mumbled, she bent down and picked it up finding a trash can near a bench. When she walked up to it she heard sniffling and looked over to see a little boy crying. She didn't know what to do so she just threw the jerky away and kneeled down in front of the little boy.

"Hey what's wrong cutie."He looked up with tears running from his striking green eyes, all Korra could see was Asami, just from looking at this little boy. She shook her head clearing those thoughts in time to hear him.

He stuttered out in between gasp, "I-I c-cant find my b-brother." He kept wiping his eyes to clear the tears but they kept falling.

"Well where's the last place you seen him?" Korra asked softly.

"The Fire Ferret show, when I went back he was gone." He stopped crying a little to get out what he had to say. Korra thought that maybe there was something they'd do in case of an emergency.

"Is there a special thing that your mommy taught you if you ever lost your brother?"

"Y-yeah if we are either at the store or some place I run to her, if we are close to the house we run home."

"Are you close to your house?" Korra asked.

"Yes its about 10 minutes a-away."He said gasping a little

"Oh Okay so maybe he ran home, I can take you there if you'd like me to." Korra offered.

He smiled and jumped up" Yeah I'd like that." Korra got up and smiled at him then remeberd that she didn't have the keys to the car she rode in.

"Okay I just gotta get the keys from my friend and we'll be on our way."

"Okay." He said with a smile.

When they walked off and passed the Water Tribe stand Tullik called out, "Hey Korra that's the kid I was telling you about, he looks just like you!"

Korra smiled and said, "I'm actually about to take him to his mom now." With that they walked off to go find Bolin and Mako, when they came in sight of them both Korra could tell Bolin was about to hit the man with his fist. "Hey Mako!" Korra called out, Mako turned and walked up to her with a raised brow.

"Who's the kid?" Mako asked.

Korra looked down at him " His name is um…Hey kid what's your name?"

"Kato." He said it with a certain confidence that made it seem like he had the best name in the world, Korra just smiled and stared at him, she kinda felt like it reminded her of herself when she was younger. Luckily Korra was still looking down that she didn't see Mako's shocked facial expression.

"Yeah but anyway way I need the keys, he lost his brother and he said he might've ran home because he couldn't find him." She looked up but no fast enough to see Mako change facial expressions.

"Yeah ill just grab them from Bo." His voice changed octaves but Korra didn't catch it, he walked as fast as he could to Bolin and spun him around by his shoulder. "Bo oh my god Bo!"

"What Mako?" He said irritated, it clearly came from the ferret sales man.

"Korra found this kid that looks like he's Water Tribe and he looks exactly like Korra but with green eyes." Mako said it so fast the it sounded like gibberish. But luckily Bolin picked out key words and got what he was saying, his eyes widen in disbelief.

"No way ."

"Fuck way Bo!" Mako corrected him, "Go see for yourself, Korra needs the keys anyway."

"Why." Bolin asked.

"Because he lost his brother and Korra's taking him home. If you want some more proof his name is Kato."

"Dude just 'cause Korra wanted to name her child that doesn't mean anything, but I shall go see. While you're here though talk this dude in to downing the price.

"Okay." Bolin Jogged over to Korra and instantly thought _"Damn he does look like her I'm in some deep shit!"_ But he didn't realize he was making a guilty face.

"Bo you good?"

"Yeah why?" He said trying to act nonchalant.

"Cause you look like you just committed a crime." She replied.

"Oh its nothing." He said quickly shoving the keys in her hand and jogged off.

"Oh my fucking God!" he said when he got to Mako

"I know right!"

"Just like each other." Bolin finished.

"Alright I'll be back." She waved them off and started for the car. "C'mon."

With that they were off.

Legend Of Korra

Mean while Dakota was running for his life, he started breathing even harder. He felt like he was gonna faint. He felt anxiety creeping up on him suffocating him, but he had to keep going. He saw the street leading to his neighborhood, his vision kept blurring from the mix of tears and sweat. The images of his brother earlier started to come back again.

He had to stop, feeling as if his lungs were gonna burst. a few moments passed and he started again but at a slow pace, a car zoomed by cooling him down a little. He remembered a shortcut that him and Kato found, he took it and within 5 minutes he burst through the front door gasping, crying ,and sweating.

Legend of Korra

"Turn here." Kato directed, Tear stains streaked his face but he seemed much happier now. He started thinking about what that man said earlier about how Korra and him looked alike. He started to search for things that might make them resemble each other. He looked at her skin color _"Just like mine." _Her hair color. _"Just like mine."_ Eyes. _"Not like mine but looks like Kota's eye color_" but his last realization wasn't really features but a piece of clothing article. It was an arm band he looked at her then at his _"Just like mine!" _

"Hey you look like me." He blurted out

"Man you're the second person to say that, all Water Tribe people don't look alike you know." She said huffing.

"Of course I know that." He stated smugly ." We have the same arm band" He pointed out. She looked over and they did look resemble each other.

"You know they come in pairs right?" Korra asked

"Yeah I know this is my mom's but she left it." He said nonchalantly.

"Wait I thought I was taking you to your-"

"Turn here!" He said, cutting her off. They soon pulled into a drive way of a big house set off by its self somewhat.

Legend of Korra

Asami heard the front door open with a loud bang. She jumped out of bed to see what was going on, she ran to the kitchen to find Dakota posted against the wall gasping , crying, and covered in sweat. Concern lit up her eyes, _"No not again."_ She thought.

"Dakota baby, baby what's wrong?" She said hurriedly

"I couldn't find him I couldn't find him. H-he, he ran off!" He tried to stop the gasps but he could he felt the anxiety suffocating him again he couldn't breathe. Asami paled when realization hit, that Kato wasn't with him.

"Baby, I want you to go get those special pills I keep under the bathroom counter for you. Ill get you some water okay." He left and she ran to the sink and filled him a glass of water then ran back to her room to change in some decent close fast. Only thing on her mind was Kato at this point, she ran to her nightstand and grabbed her keys.

Legend of Korra

Korra got out of the car and walked in the house behind Kato."What happened to your other arm band?" Kato questioned.

"I lost it like 10 years ago." She said absent minded.

He led her to the kitchen and turned toward her, "Stay right here while I get my mom."

"Okay" He left down a hall way and Korra took a seat on one of the bar stools at the Island. She looked around taking note of the pictures of the different nations hanging decoratively around the kitchen.

Legend of Korra

"Mom." Kato called down the hall as he neared his mom's room. Asami ran out of the bathroom with relief covering her whole face. She ran to him hugging him and kissing him

"Kato, baby what happened?, How'd you get back? Are you alright?" She said asking questions back to back. He pushed her away a little so they can look at each other in the eyes

"Mom I'm fine." She hugged him again and he tried to pull away."Oh yeah this lady brought me home, She kinda looks like me and we have the same arm band!" He said smiling. Asami's face fell, terror now taking reliefs position on her face.

"_It can't be Korra. She's long gone, Oh God it can't be her it's been 10 years. It can't be her._" Asami thoughts were all over the place until Kato spoke again.

"She's in the kitchen waiting to meet you." Asami got up.

"Okay sweetie." She turned and walked to the kitchen praying that it's not Korra, Kato was trailing right behind her smiling. When she walked in the Kitchen the girl had her back turned to her. "Hi Ms." Asami said.

Legend of Korra.

Korra was turned around looking at some pictures of Kato. She had came to the assumption that Kato had a twin brother. She was in deep thought about Kato's brother, when she looked at every picture of them too she would look directly at his brother feeling as if she was looking into her on eyes. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear anyone come up behind her.

She heard a "Hi Ms." From behind, she raises her brow _"That voice it's so familiar."_ She thought.

She turned around…

Legend of korra

Hiya guys, this Is the second chapter. Yeah I know pretty short compared to the first one. Hopefully I did a good job on this chapter, but it's up to you, I want your feedback and reviews good or bad. I feel like I rushed it a little, do you? Thanks for reading.

P.S Oh by the way anybody wanna guess what Dakota's pills are for?


	3. She turned around

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra _

_She turned around…_and she swears she 'bout lost her life and seeing the other girls face mirroring hers told her she was thinking the same thing ."Mommy this is Korra don't we look alike? I mean other than our eyes" He said walking over to Korra. "Oh and look we have the same arm band too!" He said pointing to Korra's right arm. Korra just stared in disbelief, she didn't know what to do or say.

"You said they come in pairs, what happened to your other one?"

"I um I lost it like ten years ago." She said never taking hers eyes off Asami. Asami's thought process was now coming in slowly to render what all just happened in the last few minutes.

"Um Kato baby I want you to go check on your brother and see what he's doing okay?" She said while biting her lip. His faced dropped a little but he did as he was told.

"Yes ma'am." He walked past her and ran down to Dakota's room. She looked back up at Korra seeing that her eyes reflected a mix of disbelief, confusion, and anger.

"Asami walked forward slowly," Korra just let me explain…" she said in a low voice. That's when Korra got up. Shit was about go down…

"Let you explain?! How the FUCK do you explain this Asami?!" She said in a low restraint voice like she was trying to not be loud.

"Shhh, damn Korra calm down." Asami said looking back down the hallway making sure Kato or Dakota wasn't there hearing the conversation.

"No Asami!" She said getting a little louder.

"Yes Korra!" She went up to her and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down the hall to her room and closed the door. Korra stood there anger lighting up her blue eyes, she watched Asami pace back and forth. "_Fuck she wasn't suppose to know! I thought Bolin told her I got an abortion?"_ Korra kept watching her until she got fed up with her pacing shit.

"Any fucking words Asami?" Asami flinched out of the harshness of Korra's tone. She didn't say anything. "Well here's a few, Korra I didn't get an abortion, you don't have one but 2 sons that you had no clue about!" Korra said mockingly but she stopped her rant as soon as she saw anger flash in Asami's eyes.

"How was I suppose to know that you were coming back?! You left me that night I told you, you didn't even return my calls or texts! You left without even telling me that you were leaving! You ignored me so dont act like you didn't know you got me pregnant!" Korra couldn't believe this shit! Then she thought about something. She opened the room door, "Where are you going?" but it fell upon deaf ears. "Hey Kato." she called out. He walked out what she assumed to be his room.

"Yeah what's up Korra?" He said looking a little confused on why she was in the hallway.

She looked down at him and asked," Hey Kato what happened to you other arm band?"

"I don't know my mom gave me this one when my other mom left. Oh yeah there are some words on the inside but I can only make out "I" and "Love" because its written in cursive." Korra had thought about the pair Asami gave to her for her birthday.

"Can I see it buddy." She asked, he slid it off his arm and gave it to her. She read it and as clear as day it read _"Happy birthday Korra I love you – Asami." _She handed back to him, "Thanks Kato."

"No problem." He walked back into his room and shut the door, Korra tuned and went back to Asami's room. She walked in and found Asami on the bed crying. She closed the door and went to sit next to Asami she took the risk of rubbing her back but it seemingly calmed her own self down.

"Asami why didn't you tell me I would've came back." Asami looked up wiping her eyes.

"Cause Korra…" *Sniff* If I would have told you I didn't get one you would have come back out of guilt and I didn't want that!" She said still wiping her eyes.

Korra's eyes watered up for the first time since all this escalated, "Asami I would've come back but when Bo said you got an abortion I thought it was my fault and thought you hated me." She said with her voice cracking a little.

"Korra I could never hate you, sure I was mad but, never hateful." There was a moment of silence between them.

Korra looked down at her lap and said in a low voice, "Do they know anything about me?" She looked up and stared out of the window that was in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah they do I tell them stories about us every night. Like once I told them about how we met, how you tried so hard to get my attention, and the first time you told me you loved me."

She looked at her after she said that. "Hey! It wasn't that hard to get you attention, I just had to fall and pull you down with me!" Korra said smiling. Asami chuckled shaking her head. She looked up to see piercing blue eyes staring at her but not really at her. They were filled with regret, nostalgia, love... She felt like she wasn't being stared at but her soul was. For some reason she couldn't break eye contact, memories, started filling into her mind memories of the first time they met, their first date,... Their first time. Asami smiled internally at this...

FLASHBACK

"Well Asami the stand is all set up all you have to do is sell the jerky and the stand will just run itself ." Said the owner of this fine stand.

"Alrighty then Tullik I think I have it all under control, tell Saheena and the kids I said hi." Asami said excitedly.

"No,No Ill be fine go and have fun with your family you work here at the festival anyway you should at least enjoy it." She said reassuring him. He smiled at her.

"I guess you're right but if anything does happen call me."

"Okay, Okay" She said pushing him fro out of the stand knowing that if he stayed their he'd never leave. "Now go and have fun I got this." She said smiling. He gave and "Okay" and walked off to go find his family. "Alright Asami you got this." She threw on a confident smile and got to work.

Four hours…Four fucking hours. Asami thought this shit would never end. She was exhausted, she didn't expect it to be this hard. She had customers barging against one another, rude customer, some yelling about how the other skipped them when clearly they didn't. All she wanted to do was get on some rides, eat cotton candy and some rock candy. But it finally started to clear up when the sun started to set and people went to go watch the fireworks. When she didn't see anyone she rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed by and she felt like she was already about to doze off.

"Uh hi?" She felt a light tap on her shoulder. She quickly open and her eyes and got up, While getting up she had knocked everything down in her wake.

"Uh I- I'm sorry." She said bending down picking everything up."

"Not a problem beatiful." A suave voice said, tan hands soon joined pale ones helping to pick up the seal jerky.

"Thank you." Asami said, standing up not sure if she was saying thank you for the help or the compliment. When they both stood all the way up Asami finally got a glimpse of the person behind the voice. She saw nothing but blue, as if she was gazing at the open sea. No,no too cliche, something more than that like she staring into a cave of sapphires all shining of the others shine. No thats too childish it was more of an an-

"Hey, you like something you see?" The voice said with more confidence than suave in their voice. Asami snapped out it realizing she was indeed staring. When she looked more the second time she saw that they had tan skin not from a bottle or a tanning booth but, a natural one that stays year round. They were tone and had muscles...andddd they were a girl.

"I uh I'm sorry." She said blushing. The tan girl cracked a smile.

"its cool, its kinda cute." This time Asami blushed even harder in embarrassment. She tried to say something but she ended up just opening and closing her mouth. The tan girl smiled again and laughed a little.

"Soooo." She dragged out "Do you wanna go out sometime?" Asami was a little shocked by the question but gained a little composure,

"First you don't even know my name and second how do you even know i like girls?" Asami Said crossing her arms. The other girl stepped a little closer.

"Thats why we should go out so I can learn your name and by the blush I see on your face tells me either you like girls or you like me." She said giving a smug smirk.

"What if you're not my type?" Asami inquired . The girl face had fell and she scratched her head.

"Huh… I thought I was everyones type".

Asami rolled her eyes _"Full of herself much?"_ she thought. " Well im not everybody." She said walking back behind the stand. "Do you want any seal jerky? If not you are free to leave."

"Who said I came for the seal jerky?" She said smirking while leaning against the stand.

"Then why are you here?" Asami asked getting a little irritated

"To talk to the pretty lady of course." She said.

"Oh…Okay, well now you can talk to the pretty man." Asami said pointing to Tullik who so happened to walk up at the right time.

"Hey Asami" Tullik greeted as he came closer.

"Well you see men aren't really my type." The tan girl said. Tullik looked to Asami than to the tan girl

"I dont even wanna know." Tullik said throwing his hands up." But Asami you are free to go and enjoy the rest of the carnival" He said going behind the stand.

"Thank Tullik." Asami said, she came from behind the stand and started to walk away. The tan girl did a double take,

"W-wait thats it?" She called out. Asami looked back and smiled

"Yeah, you're not really my type." She waved and turned back around.

Legend of Korra

"W-wait thats it?" Korra called out. The pretty lady turned back around and gave a killer smile

"Yeah, you're not really my type." She waved and turned back.

"_Was this a challenge?"_ She thought. Korra smiled "Game on" She said to herself. She left to go find her friends. Oh hell yeah she had a plan. Within five minutes she came up on her friends. Sheran up to them all most knocking them down "Mako, Bo!" She called excitedly.

"What Korra?' They said in usion.

"I just talked to the hottest girl ever." She said smiling

"Then why are you here with us?" Bolin asked confused.

"Yeah, aren't you usually making out with them by now?" Mako pipped in.

"Yeah I know right!" Korra said agreeing"But she's different she wouldn't even give me a chance." Korra said. Bolin started to started to laugh

" Damn you just got rejected thats a first!" He started to laugh harder and in the process started to cheer "You just got rejected R. E. J. E. C.T. E. D." Korra punched his arm.

"Shut the fuck up. But thats why i need y'all help" Bolin started to quiet down.

"How are we suppose to help you?" Mako asked.

"Welll I was thinking the football you got earlier Mako, you could throw it to me and I can go for it but when a catch it I fall into her but catching her at the same time."

"How sure are you that this will work? Mako inquired.

Korra rolled her eyes "I don't fucking know Mako but I sure as hell know I'm going to get her." She said with determination.

Mako sighed, "Alright then, but what are you gonna do when she finds out you have a dick? You always get the girl but they end up running away when they find out you have a dick"

"I know Mako, just let me deal with that like I said shes different."

"Okay Korra which way did she go?"

She went this way." She started walking in the direction she pointed to the she stopped. "Nope, she went this way." Korra smiled cheekily. They kept walking around until korra spotted her and pointed her out.

"Are you sure thats her?" Bolin asked

"Hell yeah you'd never forget a face like that." She started to look around making sure there's room for her to to run without getting the girls attention and without running into people."Okay guys lets get it team work make dream work." She started running as fast as she could to hurry and get close to the girl. when she felt she was at enough distance she called out. "Mako hit me!" Mako threw it as far as he could, Korra ended up missing the catch on purpose and crashed into the girl but before both of them fell Korra maneuvered under her so when the both fall Asami would be on top.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" Korra said pretending she did it on accident.

"No its okay I'm fine I'm fine." She said pushing up off of Korra, Korra followed suit and dusted herself off. Asami looked up and her face fell.

Legend of korra

"Oh it you!" Asami exclaimed

"The one and only." the girl smiled

Asami blew her breath and stormed off. "C'mon wait wait." the girl said jogging after her she grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"Let my fucking arm go." Asami said yanking her arm away.

"Damn girl why you so mean?" Korra asked walking beside her.

Asami rolled her eyes "Why are you so conceited?" She said picking up speed the girl also picked up speed "_Damn does she know when to stop?"_ Asami thought.

"Its not being conceited it being confident." She said.

"Why are you so confident that you can take me out?" Asami stopped and faced her. Korra chuckled.

"I'm not confident that I can get you to tell you the truth if I was confident then I wouldn't have to make up a scheme to get you." The girl said. Asami felt like she was being really sincere so she decided to cut her some slack.

"Well it was cute." Asami said trying not to smile but she was smiling on the inside.

The tan girl raised her eyebrow and started to smirk "Oh really? I mean I am often called cute."

Asami straight faced her" Seriously? you just ruined the moment and you say you're not conceited."

The tan girl laughed "Im kidding Im kidding. I'm Korra by the way."

"And I'm Asami." She smiled.

Flashback over

Korra Started smiling at Asami they were staring at each other for what felt like days. KOrra could see a blush playing out on Asami's face "Whatcha thinking about?" Korra said not thinking about what just came out of her mouth."I- I didnt mean to ask that!" She kept tripping over what she said until it was her turn to blush and she put her head down

Asami placed her hand on her shoulder "Its fine Korra" A silence filled between them for a moment

"So uh since I have to sons can you tell me about the other one? I man just from meeting kato today I could tell he's a lot like me." Korra said smiling

"Yeah he is a lot like you, But your other son Dakota is more like me he is quiet and patient but he sometimes gets anxious and impatient. But he's kinda changed since he was little he doesn't really smile anymore or rarely has friends and I'm a little worried about it."

"Oh." Korra said a little dejected. Asami looked confused.

"What is it?"

"Well when i was little my dad went to fight in a civil war we had between the North and South Water Tribe I stopped hanging with my friends and began to be more quiet and not really into doing things."

"What does this have to do with what i just said?" Asami asked

"I think he's acting like this because i was never around and he feels like he's missing out on another parent." Korra said

Asami turned Korras face to her's "Korra don't act like this is all your fault its mine to I lied about having an abortion"

" So im going to be in Republic City till Monday because of or clothing company is moving it HQ down here so i was wondering do you want to go on a date? Not like a date, date but like where we could catch up and I can learn more about Kato and Dakota." Korra said rambling a little.

Asami smiled "Yeah i would like a not like a date, date Korra."

Korra blushed, "Cool. Im gonna go I gotta go back and pick up Bolin and Mako." KOrra said getting up, Asami also got up.

"Oh yeah yeah tell them i said hey." She walked Korra out to the front door. "Oh and Korra." KOrra turned around.

"Yeah 'Sami?" Korra might not have caught it but Asami sure did.

"Thanks for bringing Kato, i don't know what I would've done I lost him."

"Its no problem 'Sami, I guess it was meant to happen." She smiled and turned around to walk to her car she got in and backed out waving at Asami as she sent inside. When she was down the road her phone beeped and she took it out of her pocket it read "From Mako: Don't go back to the festival Bo called us a taxi just go to the hotel, We are in room 405" She nodded her head and drove to the hotel. Twenty minutes later she pulled up to the hotel she got everyones stuff out the trunk and went to their room. She knocked on the door and Mako opened it helping her inside he took the stuff.

"Bo bring that ass here boy!" She said walking around the corner.

A/N

Sorry it took so long i was super busy last week with basketball tryouts and anime club. Also playing Dantes Inferno but for good reasons instead of really studying for my world history test i thought Dantes Inferno would help soooo we'll see how it goes, wish me luck. On to serious business it was gonna be longer but guess what my batter on my laptop gave out on me so i had to rewrite the whole thing soo that sucked ass. I feel like i rushed the flashback and the ending so ill make up for next chapter. Review please and thanks for reading.


End file.
